


Hereditary

by smileytiger28



Series: mcu fansongs [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fansong, Five Stages of Grief, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Original Song, POV Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileytiger28/pseuds/smileytiger28
Summary: tony stark reminisces over peter parker's death, goes through the 5 stages of grief, comes out with a new drive to fight thanos and save the woooorld. duet with (tony's internal version of) peter.writtenMay 2018 post Infinity War - 10 February 2019sheet musicnot here yet but coming!!!
Relationships: Howard Stark & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: mcu fansongs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046197
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Hereditary

### Tony

Hereditary forgiveness  
To atone for father’s sins  
I have to right his wrongs with you  
To assure he never wins  
Hereditary mistakes went wrong with you  
Shut up, my hands are clean, and yes, my heart is true  
And here it is, the voice is coming back, oh no...

### Peter

You let me go  
Into the wind my dust will blow  
How much change from your  
so demonized  
father does that show

### Tony

Forget half of all sentient life  
I’d rather you intact  
Let everybody else be damned  
So long my point is backed  
I would say, Hey dad, your son’s on the line!  
Well now that you asked, I guess I’m doing fine!  
Take a look and see what happens when you try:

### Peter

You let me die  
Before each so-called watchful eye  
Every tear of joy  
I could have shed  
Is every one you cry

### Call/Response

#### Peter

| Neck deep in dough  
But you can’t make a decent slice of bread  
  
---|---  
  
#### Tony

| One minute I’m drunk in love  
The next one I see your face in my whiskey ‘cause my son is dead  
  
#### Peter

| History’s a broken record  
of warning signs you refused to hear  
swinging like a monkey  
you turned me ‘to a junkie  
if anything, it’s your fault I’m here  
  
#### Tony

| The story has repeated  
The snake devoured its tail  
The sons the archetypal failures  
‘Cause the fathers had to fail  
  
### Tony

Hereditary forgiveness  
To atone for Dad’s mistakes  
I tried to prove him wrong  
But only found how much it takes  
You got me in a corner and I know what I have to do  
I don’t have the guts to say it but I know it’s true  
To hell with it! I’ll use what I have left to make it through...  
Father, I forgive you

When I build, I fix, I tinker, your hands guide mine  
Along with every magazine I put you on a shrine  
But that’s false, you’re human, humans make mistakes  
Too many passion projects are all it takes  
Every night I dream of memories we could have shared  
You weren’t there beside me but you loved me and you cared  
But success comes at a price from up above  
The down payment is our souls and subscription’s who we love

Imma hereditary break the loop  
I’ll go through hell and back  
I’ll beat myself like metal  
And I’ll caulk up every crack  
I’ll shove the serpent’s tail into its head  
In a pool of its own blood it’ll lie there dead  
And though I probably won’t make it through,  
Wherever you are — I’ll be there too

**Author's Note:**

>   1. okok i know this is absolutely not the proper use of the word "hereditary" but like,,,it sounds good so whatever
>   2. in my personal masterdoc with the lyrics i have the stages of grief labeled, but i guess it's better if i don't leave the labels here because they're not exactly distinct stages in perfect sequence. so i just separated by voice
>   3. "if anything it's your fault i'm here" is a verbatim line spoken by peter in _infinity war_ to tony in the flying donut [(link here)](https://youtu.be/9r-ZdN4klts?t=74)
> 

> 
> [come say hello on tumblr :)](https://smileytiger28.tumblr.com/)


End file.
